legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity
' Rarity' is an unicorn mare from the My Little Pony universe. She is a generous and over-dramatic pony who is obsessed with fashion. She is also the love interest of Spike as well. She also has a younger sister named Sweetie Belle who is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek Rarity was one day kidnapped by Discord who mind raped her with her friends to spite Twilight Sparkle. At the end he reveals this and has them fight her friends but she is taken down by Q and Spike who get her back to normal in time to defeat Discord with the other ponies. Totally Mobian Spies Rarity as a friend of Twilight joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and the B Team for Totally Mobian Spies to stop Iron Queen, her syndicate and Chrysalis. She however is a little regretful of having Spike in Canterlot. Rarity is not one to use violence often as she shows when she is a little disgusted by Finn's over-aggression towards Magic Man. She accompanies the crew throughout all kinds of stuff like foiling her foes plans. Now that Rarity is a member of the team she does have her wondering why the group is so not picky with fashion and looks and she doesn't like brutal methods of violence though she will to protect a friend . Rarity despite this can fight, as she did against the changelings although she got abducted and then saved. Rarity shows concern when she sees Snake's condition and tries to get him to a hospital. Rarity during the final battle saves her sister from Ghetsis as he had plans to kill and then user her mane as a fur coat Rarity joins her friends and Bender at a Christmas party plan and she is assigned to the decorations with Spike and they both are noticed by Starfire who is unaware of their involvement with Bender and when they tell him. Bender calls Rarity on being so judgmental. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Rarity accompanies her friends as they face Discord again and also Sigma. She rescues Spike from the villains when her and her friends rescue their kidnapped friends from Discord. She oversees Spike recover from Mildew and is happy to see he recovers. Rarity is separated from the boys through Pitch but they find them again after wandering through Arctic tundra. Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are all captured again after escaping by Loki, Wesker and The Smoking Man. They also take out Celestia and throw them all in purgatory after noting they're powerless. Future Warfare Rarity was somehow removed from Purgatory and spent the next 60 years as Nightmare Rarity. She was freed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and was reunited with all her friends that she had lost. After the end of Future Warfare, Rarity and the rest of the Mane Six assist the B Team, Sentinel Task Force, Crystal Empire Rebellion, Ponyville Resistance, and the Winslow Accord in fighting the Galactic Empire. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Rarity is a center character in this story. She is captured by Lucien Fairfax at Darth Malak's request for a weapon in the wreckage of Requiem. It was revealed in the Leviathan that the item on Requiem wasn't a weapon, but a type of prison that the Nightmare energy that possessed Rarity(thus causing her to become Nightmare Rarity) was trapped in. Malak made it his goal to fuse Rarity once again with said forces. Rarity was then freed by James "Mustang" McCracken, however at the cost of the latter's sanity as Mustang then Dark Digivolved into MadLeomon. Relationship Twilight Sparkle Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Spike Agent Carolina Sam Fisher Epsilon Ulfric Stormcloak Agent Washington Dick Simmons Friends and enemies Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O' Lanturn, Big Boss, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato,Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy White, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Katara, Astrid, Hiccup, Danny Phantom, Tak, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx ,Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman,Roll, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Commander David Mason, James "Mustang" McCracken, Rook Blonko, Sergeant Woods, Mikey Kudo, Thomas A. Merrick, Task Force 142, Carth Onasi, Revan, Hesh, Koji, Bokomon, Crew of the Ebon Hawk (both Revan's and Surik's), Meetra Surik, Agent Carolina, Sam Fisher, Ulfric Stormcloak, Agent Washington, Epsilon-Church, Fourth Echelon, Dick Simmons. Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Diamond Dogs, Queen Chrysalis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her syndicate, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Darth Malak and his Sith Empire, Darth Malgus, Lucien Fairfax, MadLeomon, Razor Callahan, Majid Sadiq, Freelancer AI Sigma. Gallery Rarity.jpg rarity 1.png rarity 2.jpg rarity 4.jpg rarity 5.png rarity 6.png rarity 7.png rarity 8.png rarity 9.png rarity 10.png rarity 11.png rarity 12.png rarity 13.png rarity 14.png rarity 15.png rarity 16.png rarity 17.png rarity 18.png rarity frump.jpg 23.gif rarity smooth.png rarity eh.png rarity angry.jpg rarity oh.gif Rarity_happy_S01E26.png Rarity_happy_S4E13.png Rarity-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-27782947-530-432.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png Season 8 promo image - Rarity in her Manehattan boutique.jpg Season 8 promo image - Fluttershy and Rarity.jpg 22341 safe rarity spike animated kissing fire-ruby secret-of-my-excess.gif Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Magic Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Non Humans Category:Guile Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Sibling Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Drama Queens Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Rarity and Spike Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Girlfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Love Interests of Spike Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Enemies of the Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Enemies of Darth Malak's Sith Empire Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Fashion Lover Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kazumi Evans